Life as gods
by Tamashi Hitsugaya
Summary: Sequel to New camp New demigods.When Anima and the others become gods how will it change the world of the gods or will it change it.rated T because of cuss words.I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters
1. Chapter 1

**so yeah sequel.I forgot to put that Thalia is goddess of the sky,hawks,and wind,Lily Smith is now goddess of home,the present,and All the camps came together and decided the name to be Camp Half-blood because that is were it all started. **

ch.1 Reborn as gods

Hestia's POV

So it has started those who were made gods were actually reborn as gods. Here is what happened after the council had just ended the newly made gods disappeared then Athena,Persephone,Diana,Amphitrite(who was sitting in Poseidon's lap),Juno,Aphrodite,Proserpine and I fall down holding their stomaches.

Apollo checks them,"They're Pregnant all of them!"

Jupiter asks,"How?"

Apollo answers,"It seems like the demigods disappeared they disappeared turning into babies to make them pregnant they'll be reborn in a day."

Diana asks,"But why?"

the fates answers,"Why,we made it happen that's why."

Jupiter says"that cleared it up"

24 hour time skip 12:00pm

The goddesses are in Labor and all scream for the final time to hear the crying of their children Apollo says,"Okay now,what are you doing here Ares?!"

Ares says,"Zeus sent me to check on Hera."

Apollo tells him,"Call them all in."

Ares goes out side and tells them Pluto,Hades,Diana,Athena,Neptune,Poseidon,and Amphrite race to the end of the line where their children are Anima,Latonia,Mortem,Percy,Annabeth,LiLy,Nico,Bianca,Hazel,and Euth.

Zeus,Jupiter,Hera,and Juno race to the middle for Jason and Thalia(did I put her in the last chapter of N.C.N.D),and ,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Ares and O race to the left for Piper,Leo,and Frank.

Apollo says,"3 seconds and they will grow to adult and gain their memories."everyone waited 3 seconds later the newborns grew into the beings we knew used to be demigods.

Anima's POV 

I sit up in the Olympian hospital, "What happened?"

Athena walks up and answers,"The fates happened."

Clio says,"Be glad we don't control your fate Athena that was very insulting!"

Athena yells,"Well if you don't like it shove it up your-"

I stand up interrupting Athena,"Now we would love to sit here and hear you yell at each other we have something to do and,wait where is Theseus?"

The fate with the shears I forgot her name says,"He will be born later on,but first You will have the domains you were given plus a few added ones such as Anima you are god of order and Mortem god of Chaos,now we must leave."

Jupiter turns,"now we must give you your sacred animals and Items of power."

I think,"my sacred animal will be the hellhound,my Item of power will be..."

"the Armcuff**(A/N:the armband you wear on your upper arm in ancient times)**of darkness" I finish.

Mortem steps forward,"My sacred animal will be the Hydra,my weapon of power will be the sword of night."

(To save time I'll just do this Percy:Pegasi,Riptide, Nico:Arai,ring of shadows, Jason:Falcon,thunder sword, Euth:armadillo,Loretta(him and Percy are the only ones to keep their demigod weapon), Frank: Rinos,bow of war, Leo:Telkhines(why?),sword of flames, Bianca:crows,bow of bad fortune, Annabeth:owl,knife of wisdom,Thalia:hawks,spear of wind,Lily:woodpeckers,sword of misery,Hazel:Arion,helm of riches,and Piper:wombats**(A/N:get it)**,mirror sword)

Jupiter says,"now who are the new gods choosing to marry,if you know walk up to them and hold hands."

So I walk up to Thalia**(A/N:Anima and Bianca are now brother and sister and the character based on me will not marry his sister)**,Percy walks up to Annabeth,Frank to Hazel,,Jason to Piper,and Leo to Lily.

Bianca asks,"Can I marry Triton,and Nico marry Snotra?"

Poseidon answers,"yes"**(A/N:I'm not against cousins though)**

Jupiter looks surprised,"I see you were planning to marry each other all ready."

I speak up,"Lord Jupiter If I may can I announce something?"

Jupiter again looks surprised I never show him respect unless it is very important,"O-Of course."

I move towards the middle of the room,"I would like to ask a favor from all of you,our parents could we please be excused from the law of no interference with mortals?"

Jupiter answers,"you would have to do one thing,that is watch over the camp but as your own Olympian council you will have to be here for meetings to help us decide on agreements."

I reply,"of course Lord Jupiter."

I turn to my friends,"Now all in favor of a wedding for all of us at camp half-blood?"everyones hands were raised

Mortem speaks to me,"I would like to make a group like the hunters of Artemis,and thank Olympus we the groups no longer swear off the other gender."

I laugh,"All in favor" we all raised our hands

I ask,"Mortem what would this group be called?"

He says,"the Warriors of Death."

I then say,"I have an Idea why not create another group like that except the group will be the Warriors of Life,they will be the other half of the Warriors of  
Death that way it is balanced?"

Everyone agreed and Mars said,"That is the smartest thing I have ever heard a Death spawn say!"

I turn towards him and use the 'Anger Power' for the first time as a god and my power increased to Primordial power and this is weird so did my friends,"Well looks like you guys have the 'Anger Power' too."

Mars gulps and says,"SSSOOORRRRRRRRYYYYY!"

I laugh,"apology accepted,now we have to get to camp half-blood."we flash out

when we arrive on half-blood hill and Chiron says,"Time to introduce you to the campers."

when we get there Chiron and Lupa round-up all 600 demigods in the camp area and they said,"Campers as you have noticed we have 14 new cabins meet the 2nd Olympian council"

Andromeda steps forward and chokes out,"Percy,you're a god now."

Percy looks scared and I laugh,"Now Campers since you all knew us as friends before we were made immortal you don't have to call us by titles."

I continue,"I would like to announce that we all as gods are supposed to get married and we will have that marriage to day."they all whisper about where and I just say,"It will be held here in one hour."

***********Time skip 1 hour and a half***********(A/N:not doing weddings I'm a son of Hades so no even if you offered me $500,no)**

after the wedding I asked Thalia,"You're not going to act like Hera are you?"

She laughs,"No I want demigod children and I know it doesn't matter to you."

"Just making sure."I say

Thalia's POV

Shit,my boyfriend is a DumbAss of course I'm not going to act like that bitch that is now my mother I hate being reborn as _Her_ child but it's dad's walking I ran into a daughter of Artemis,"Hello Lady Thalia"

I look at her,"My husband has already made it clear me and my friends don't want you to use titles."

She says,"but Lady Thalia my mom says to always use titles of any female goddess or not."

I say,"then if your mother says it then it is okay with me"

She asks,"Lady Thalia will you be my friend,you see the daughters of Artemis have no friends because everyone is scared we'll attack them and with half of us gone we have fewer people to talk to."

I answer,"Of course I am good friends with Artemis and she is my half-sister so that makes you my niece so anytime my friends and I will hang out with you and the others and when they see we're friends with you the whole camp will become friends with you because they'll see you're not bad."

So when we went into the Artemis cabin the Artemis kids bowed and asked,"To what do we owe this visit Lady Thalia?"

I say,"Just visiting my new friends."

They all look at the girl beside me,"You made her you're friend good job Cali."

Cali says,"she became my friend and she is our Aunt after all,and why did mom name me after California."

I say,"who wants to go see Artemis there being only 8 people here it'll be easy with the help of my friends."

I have a Ares camper go get the others when they get here I say,"Guys let's go see Artemis and Diana."

Everyone starts high-fiveing and going is Because is Diana's son 2.I'm on good terms with Artemis and time we hang out with Artemis and Diana we get to fight monsters the fun we tell Chiron where we are going and that the Artemis cabin is coming flash to Artemis' and Diana's camp when they see us they give each of us a hug except Leo who they wouldn't go near due to Hephaestus being a Ass to Artemis.

Anima says,"So mom how many brothers and sisters do I have in all you never told me."

I should probably explain the difference between Artemis and Diana you see Artemis wears the silver camoflage shirt,pants,shoes,and jacket with auburn hair and silver eyes and Diana wears a 'three days grace' T-shirt,a pair of black skinny jeans,some black shoes,and a silver jacket with black hair and Doe fur brown eyes with a star-like twinkle in them.

Diana replies to the question by saying,"Greek 30 Roman 20 that is why now in the Artemis cabin there are 40 campers there is still ten to find."

Anima looks to me then to his mom,"Mom can I talk to you in private?"

Diana looked confused,"Sure."

Diana's POV

Anima looks to Thalia then to me,"Mom can I talk to you in private?"

I was confused,"Sure."I kept thinking why he would want to talk in private

He says,"Mom,I'm planning on having my first demigod child"

I ask,"Have you already asked Thalia if she is okay with it?"

He says,"Yes,but I need help with this and I won't go to any of the gods because they are idiots,besides Hades but i haven't spoken to him yet you see the one I'm going to do this with is a daughter of Poseidon also I can't go to Percy or he will go big brother mode"

I laugh,"The best way to get to a child of Poseidon is the sea but a specific spot is the Pacific coast."

"Thanks."I say

We walk out he picks up his favorite shirt so that it would look like we found the shirt He says,"Hey guys I need to go see you later."he flashes out

**thanks for reading please review **


	2. Camp capture the flag and a son of Hades

**Anima will be OOC,On to the story there is mention of sex but there is none,I will time skip all the sex parts,oh I may have also forgotten about Latonia who is now,Latonia goddess of the moon,Archery,lakes,and winter daughter of Diana and Neptune It's actually 16 Olympians for this council including Latonia and Eros or in roman form Cupid.  
**

Ch.2 Camp capture the flag and a son of Hades not necacaraly in that order

On my way to see Andromeda I ran into Aphrodite,"going to create demigod children already."

I almost jumped out of my skin,"Aphrodite,beautiful as usual."

"Okay"she says and walks away

I continue and knocked on the Poseidon cabin door Andromeda opens it,"Oh Hi Lord Anima"she giggles

I ask,"Will you go on a date with me?"

She asks,"Is Thalia okay with this?"

I say,"yes"

she answers my question,"Yes"

I tell her,"Take my hand."she does and I flash her to a cabin on the shore of the Pacific ocean.

I say,"I brought you here because you are the first mortal to catch my eye while I've been a god."

**********Time skip 1 hour************

I said,"It was great to see you."

She looks down and I ask,"what's wrong"

She says,"I'm pregnant."

"I will keep you safe then."I said

*****************Time skip 3 months*****************

Today,on my morning walk I see a kid being chased by Medusa I run up and snap my fingers and Shade comes and kills Medusa I say,"Good-boy Shade,What's your name sport?"

He gets up and says,"I am Orion Bow,son of Hades."

I sit up,"Well that makes you my half-brother I'm Anima god of Life,hellhounds,and other things,son of Hades and Diana."

I say,"Let's get you to camp."I walk into camp and walk up to Andromeda and Theseus,I pick Theseus up and kiss Andromeda's cheek now don't get me wrong I love Thalia but I also love Andromeda.

I say,"Orion meet your nephew,Theseus and my mortal girlfriend."Then Thalia walks up and I tell Orion,"This is your sister-in-law,Thalia,daughter of Zeus and Hera,my wife."

I say,"Hey Thalis,how is Timothy,your demigod child?"

Thalia sits down,"He's fine."

"see you guys later I need to show Orion here around camp."I tell them we walk away and I start telling him about camp and I find Percy and Annabeth,"Hi Perce,Anny."

"Hi Anima,who's the new kid?"Perce asked

I replied,"My half-brother, Orion."

Percy laughs,"The first Orion was my half-brother,Percy,son of Poseidon and Amphitrite and this is my wife Annabeth daughter of Athena and Hephaestus."

"How are you?"Annabeth said

I ask,"Guys can one of you take him to the Hades cabin while I tell Chiron he is here?"

They look at me like what I'm doing is suspicious which it was and Percy says,"K."

when I walk into Chiron's office,"Chiron we have a new camper."

Chiron looks up,"Why do you look like Zeus threw his bolt at you?"

I say,"Chiron It's Orion he's been reborn and he's a son of Hades but the bad part is he's here and Artemis and Diana are visiting today and they would notice him immediately."

Chiron looks scared when I tell him that,"I'll warn Zeus and Jupiter."

I walk out and the horn sounds for dinner in the pavilion I make announcements,"Now Campers The Hunters of Artemis and Diana are coming and I will now take the time to say that as usual the Artemis/Diana cabin will go to the hunter's side because of their immortal parent but Me and the others will be divided up on each side the ones to go on the hunter's side are Me,Thalia,Hazel,Piper,Mortem,and Lily the others will be with the campers."

Then a Ares kid says,"Why are you and Mortem on the hunters team again?"

I sigh,"Because Mortem is the only other guy in this group besides me that Artemis actually trusts I am her son and he is my best friend."

Just then the hunters come in.

Latonia's POV

So mom walks in hugs us and looks at every one that is not friends with us and says,"Be honest who has tried to date my daughter without permission?"three guys raised their hands,figures children of Apollo and Hermes they shouldn't have mom attacked them and ties them up,"Chiron you know what I want to happen,and for the rest of you don't try to date my daughter unless you ask me do I make my self clear?"

I heard a lot of"Yes Lady Diana"and son murmering about punishment for having sex with me and a overly stupid son of Ares whispering about raping me mom didn't walking to the field I didn't tell mom bad Idea we walk and get ready to start at the horn we all run forward

***capture the flag******

After the plan failed,curse you Athena children,I was captured for getting everyone out and not by just any body the child of Ares that wants to rape me,Why are the fates so cruel.

When we were in the spot for the jail he whistles and his brothers bring him rope,a ball gag,and a whip,"Time for fun"he says

******one painful rape later*****

He says,"Now for the potion to wipe your memory."he drops the liquid on me and I blackout when I wake up my brother is beside me I'm in the infirmary Anima jumps up,"You're okay,Mother Latonia's okay"

my mom runs in,"Oh thank the fates you're okay"

she hugs me and I say,"Mom my ribs are cracking!"

she notices,"Sorry sweetie"

okay now I know somethings wrong Mom only calls me two things dear and Latonia she doesn't call me sweetie,"Mom what's wrong?"

My brother laughs,"Told you owe me 20 dracmas!"

She says,"Fine,Dear we know what happened."

I ask,"What do you mean I don't remember anything happening?"

Mom starts to get angry,"Of course the Ares bastard poured memory fluid on you so you would forget."

the part in all this where I was afraid happens in 3..2..1.,"Who changed me?"

Mom and Anima laugh and mom says,"Don't worry it was your brother who has always changed you when you were unconscious,remember when you and him were 13 and you were unconscious because the minotaur attacked he was bleeding really badly but he wouldn't let anyone in the hunt near you or him until you were better?"

I then answer by saying,"Thanks Anima"

He looks at me sadly,"I would like to let you know,Nico,Mortem,and I will be in the underworld for a few weeks and we won't be able to see you in a while so bye."


	3. choices and a important meeting

**I will point out that since the gods Greek and Roman personalities split They are different such as Zeus is Artemis' father not Diana's I should point out that when everyone was reborn Anima and Latonia are now half-siblings that look the same.I'm sorry if the chapters confuse you but there was a lot of stuff that was supposed to be in the stories but the site keeps cutting them off.  
**

Ch.3 choices and a meeting

**Olympus May 1**

Nico's POV

Hermes flashes in front of me and Latonia making out,"Oh my terrible timing."

I stop turn and ask,"Yes?"

"Zeus is calling a meeting."Hermes answers

I say,"Tell him we'll be there in a minute."

I resume kissing a minute we flash to Olympus and the meeting begins Zeus Says,"It is time for Nico to choose his wife and Bianca and Latonia to choose their husbands."

I walk forward,"I already know who I'm going to choose,I Ask Diana to give me her daughter's hand in marriage."

Diana straightens,"If my daughter wishes it,it will happen."

Latonia stands,"I love him mother,I will ask Hades to set up the wedding in Elysium."

Bianca asks,"I would like for the spirit of the demigod son of Vulcan Orpheus II to be made my immortal husband."

Jupiter says,"It will happen,but what will he be the god of?"

I blurt out,"How about weaponry?"

Everyone murmurs agreement Diana clears her throat,"I have decided after 21 years that I will marry a god of my choice since I will say this now I now regret my vow of maidenhood,and my son being the keeper of contracts I will undo the vow to Marry Hades and as Hades has vowed he will divorce Persephone like she has always wanted it,and Hera also wants to say something."

Everyone looks to Hera,"I wish to divorce Zeus,and give up the position of major goddess,Juno wants the same."

Jupiter says,"so be it,Anima please could you make this contract as to the marriage of Diana and Hades,when will the marriages take place?"

They all say,"May 26,the day sacred to Diana and Hades for Diana it is because it is the day of her's,Apollo's,and Anima's birth,for Hades it is because of the amount of shadows in the world grows,but for all of us it is the spring equinox."

Jupiter says,"The day after the wedding we have a meeting don't be late."

* * *

Diana's POV

Father walks up and asks,"What happened to those Ares children that raped your daughter?"

I laugh,"Father let's just say they'll die in 1 hour."

Father says,"But that happened a month ago."

I ask,"You're point?"

he looks away,"Nothing"my future father-in-law walks up,"Are you seriously just going to let that death spawn marry your daughter without doing something to earn it."

I get mad,"Listen up air-head,at least that so called"Death spawn"doesn't have only one brain cell."**(A/N:If you didn't notice the pun read that sentence until you get it)**

I hear laughter in the down the hall,"And as for you Apollo,"I say grabbing my brother's ear,"You aren't allowed at the wedding."

* * *

**May 27,the meeting(A/N:Like I said I'm not going to do weddings,I'd jump into Tartarus unarmed,)  
**

Latonia's POV

As I sit in my silver throne Nico gives me a kiss and sits down in a throne made of solid shadows Jupiter picks his lightning bolt up and says,"This meeting will now start"

I ask,"If I may Lord Jupiter what is this meeting about?"

He replies,"We need to work on the 2nd Olympian council thing."

Anima asks,"What do you mean?"

he answers,"Your titles need to be discussed."

Anima says,"How about we just make it to where we are The princes and princesses of our Parents domain and for those who already have heirs we could be the leaders of their armies."

Everyone murmurs agreement and in a flash of light the fates appear...

**What will happen I will put a poll for it please is the shortest chapter I'll ever do. **

**SonofHades131**


End file.
